Scorpius Meets the Parents
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: When Rose brings Scorpius home to meet Ron and Hermione, he must go through the craziness that is the Weasley/Potter family! I know this has been done to death but I got bored one day...and this happened!One-Shot!


It was March of 2025. And that meant another family filled Sunday at The Burrow.

It was a Weasley/Potter tradition for each of the children to bring a friend each week. Last week, James brought over his girlfriend, and the week before, Albus invited his 'friend' (Albus was never one to express his feelings to a girl-very much like his Uncle Ron).

This week was Rose's turn. What her parents _didn't _know was that Rose was bringing Scorpius Malfoy to The Burrow for dinner. And that is where our story begins...

The sun was coming up at dusk, early Sunday morning. The rays hit the grassy plain in front of The Burrow. Several families pulled into driveway and out came not little children, but tall and lanky adults with their parents. Ever since Molly and Arthur passed away, things were a little more solemn every week. But Ron and George try to liven up the somber mood that cascaded throughout the hallways by telling poor jokes. The only one who chuckled lightly was Harry and that was saying something. James had turned into another Fred and that didn't make matters any better. Fred was the last thing anyone wanted remember for the Second Wizarding War.

Ron and Hermione were in Ron's old bedroom acting like the lovesick teenagers that had once sat on the edge of Ron's bed snogging eachother's brains out, James and Albus were playing another boring game of wizard chess and the rest were talking about the good ol' days. Lily and her cousin Hugo, on the other hand, were playing Quiditch.

Another car pulled into the dusty driveway. Out came a 17 year-old Rose and Scorpius-holding hands. Once they reached the doorstep, they had one last kiss and knocked on the door.

Ginny opened the door and welcomed Rose in, but when she saw Scorpius, she called for Harry and Ron.

When Ron reached the door and saw the gray eyed, white blond boy and he yelled really loud. The eruption shook everyone and made Fleur drop the pasta that was for lunch.

"HERMIONE WEASLEY, DO YOU SEE WHO _OUR _DAUGHTER HAS BROUGHT HOME FOR DINNER?" he yelled. Hermione rushed downstairs and gasped when she saw Scorpius. "Oh My Goodness, well, come in dear and you both sit in the living room while your father and I have a talk. She grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged into the kitchen. Fleur and Bill left in a hurry to not witness the oncoming fight that was about to happen.

"'Mione, did you see him?"

"Ron, if he makes Rose happy then I think he is alright."

"His father is a _pureblood_, his mother is a _pureblood_, and that means _he's a pureblood too_!"

"Ronald, _you're _a pureblood."

"Yeah, but my family are blood traitors!"

Ron and Hermione were yelling so loud that Rose stood up and went to see what was going on. She peered head around the corner and saw her mother sitting down and her father red in face, pouring tea.

"Mum, dad? Is everything alright?"

"Rosie, sit down please." Ron said and pulled her chair out. Ron sat across from her, next to Hermione.

"Rose, I don't think that Scorpius is right for you," Ron said, "he has a family that at one point in time tried to kill me and your mother."

"But dad, Scorpius isn't like his family. He doesn't think that muggle born's are mudbloods. He loves me."Rose pleaded. Hermione thought over what Ron said and agreed that the Malfoys were horrible.

"Rosie, unless we see what he's like, then you can date him. Right, Ron?" Hermione gave him a stern look and he nodded. Rose got up from the table and sat next to Scorpius in the living room. Ron and Hermione stood up as well and clasped hands. Fleur went back into the kitchen to finish lunch and there was awkward silence until James said aloud, "Okay, someone talk. It's bloody annoying to stare at each other!"

"James, that's enough." Harry scolded.

"Lunch is ready!" Fleur called from the kitchen.

Everyone piled into the kitchen and sat at the table. Ron sat at one end with Hermione at his left and Hugo to his right. Harry sat at the other end with Ginny to his right and Lily to his left. Next to Lily was James and Albus. Rose and Scorpius were sitting next to Hugo. And finally, Fluer and Bill was near Rose.

All through dinner Ron stared at Scorpius and Hermione was trying to get Albus to eat his broccoli. Afterwards, the adults and children went back to their previous activities. Rose went to help Lily put away laundry and as Scorpius rose from his chair to follow her, Ron said, "Scorpius, could we talk to you?" Normally Ron wasn't that calm around him, but given the circumstances, Ron didn't want to scare him off _just_ yet.

"Scorpius," Hermione sighed, "we know you love Rose. But we love her too. And if you hurt her-" Hermione was cut off by Ron saying, "I _will _hurt you. I don't care if you know Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm an Auror and I can do things to you that your father doesn't even know about."

"Ron, we don't want him to think you're Voldemort reincarnated!" Hermione breathed in his ear.

"I don't care, Hermione, I hope he think I _am _Voldie coming back!" he hissed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I would _never _hurt Rose." Scorpius assured them with true sincerity.

"You and Rose can date. But if we see one tear fall from that pretty face of hers because of you, I am with my husband on him hurting you." Hermione concluded.

The three stood up and Scorpius went to The Three Broomsticks with Rose.

"Where did we go wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ronald. I don't know." Hermione answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

_**AN: I hope you've enjoyed. I aim to please!**_


End file.
